What? We're in the Inuyasha world!
by Shrimps of Mass Destruction
Summary: Two girls somehow mananged to apper in the Inuyasha world. Who are they? And what do they have to do with Sesshomaru and Kouga? Read for insanity, adventures, love, and the Game.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored, so I'm writing this. In the middle of the night, so yeah... Um, sorry for any grammar or writing errors. I started it around 10:40 p.m.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I make this for me and The Fan Fic Reaper. Why? Cuz I can, and I don't feel like putting all my friends in it, too hard.**

**-------------------**

"Yo, 'Lanna! Where's the marshmallows?" A girl around fifthteen years old yelled. She had long blond hair with purple and orange highlights(odd, like me) and dark green eyes.

"I don't know nor care. And what's up with wanting marshmallows at one o'clock in the morning?" Another girl asked. She looked around sixteen, she had short blond hair that reached her shoulders and like her friend dark green eyes.

"I'm special, Alanna. All special people loves having marshmallows at one a.m." the girl answered.

"Right, Rachel and I don't want to kill Kikyo." Alanna said. Rachel gasped. "You don't want to kill Kikyo? O my god!! It's the end of the world! Everyone run!!!" Rachel screamed.

"Shut up! Do you want my mom to hear us?" Alanna whispered yelled at Rachel.

"Sorry." Rachel said. "Anyways when is Inu coming on?" she asked. Alanna shrugged and flung herself on her bed. (they are up in Alanna's room, just clearing that up)

"How are we going to watch it, if you don't know when it's coming on?" Rachel asked. Alanna again shrugged and turn on the T.V. Rachel simply glared at Alanna and sat down on the bed besides Alanna.

"So, what's up with you and James?" Rachel asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

"We broke up." Alanna said. "What when? And why?" Rachel questioned.

"It wasn't working out and we broke up about three days ago." Alanna said, rolling over on her back. "And no one told me this because?" Rachel asked. "Because if I did, you would have gone up and beat his ass, so I decided to tell you during the weekend, which I'm doing now" Alanna answered. "Oh." Rachel said. (Alanna and James broke up during the school week)

"Hey look, Inuyasha is on" Alanna yelled, pointing at the T.V. screen, flipping back on her stomach "Yes" Rachel also yelled. They both stare at the screen intensely. Suddenly the T.V. went black.

"What!!" both girl screamed. Rachel groaned, "Damn they where just about to show Sesshomaru and all his sexyness." Alanna nodded "I know, but Kouga way sexier." Rachel glare at Alanna.

"I wish we could go into the show. It would be so much fun and awesome." Rachel said suddenly. Alanna nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, then we could kill Kikyo."

Then the T.V. flashed back on, but instead of showing the show there was something completely different. All Rachel and Alanna could do was gasped in shock, before they disappeared from view. On the T.V. screen in bright red letters said 'Your wish is granted'. The T.V. flicker and then went black.

-----------------

**You like it? Please review and tell me what you think!!! Also I need a beta for this story!!!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**Finished at 11:20.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, I think I'm a roll. Second chappie!!!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**A/N: If your wondering I'm Rachel and The Fan Fic Reaper is Alanna.**

**Sorry for any OOC! I'm haven't watch the whole series!!!! Or read the manga!!!**

**---------------------**

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome had sensed another jewel shard and of course along the way the ran into Kouga and now Sesshomaru.

Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth, Jaken cut it "You insolent little half breed! How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" he yelled.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said in a warning tone. "Yes, my lord?" Jaken asked in a fearful voice, looking up at him. "Shut up." Sesshomaru growled. "Yes, my lord." Jaken said, and back up.

"Kagome-chan!!" a young girl's voice cried behind Sesshomaru. Rin ran passed Sesshomaru and Jaken and straight into Kagome's arms.

"Hi, Rin." Kagome said. "Is everything ok?" Kagome asked, clearly worry about the young girl. Rin grinned "No Kagome-chan, Father takes good care of Rin!" Rin said (yes, in my story Rin still talks in third person and Sessy said that Rin could call him Father)

"Father? Who's that?" Kagome asked. "Lord Sesshomaru silly." Rin said and giggled. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and raised a eyebrow, Sesshomaru simply shrugged his shoulders. Over the time Kagome had been in the Feudal Era, her and Sesshomaru had became some what friends. In fact the whole gang were fine with Sesshomaru, only Inuyasha had a problem with him.

"Kagome-chan, what's that?" Rin asked, pointing up at the sky. Kagome and just about everyone looked up and saw a figure falling.

"What?" Inuyasha said. The figure was just closer and it realized that too, because it starting screaming. Everyone winced when they hear the high pitch scream "Rachel, I'm blaming my death on you! Damn it!"the figure was getting closer, when Kouga jumped up and grabbed the figure. When Kouga landed, they saw a girl around sixteen. She jumped out of Kouga's arms and yelled "Rachel, get your lazy ass over here!!"

"Um, excuse me." Kouga said. The girl turned and a made a fangirl scream "O my god! It's Kouga! I love you!!!! Your freakin' awesome!" The girl flung herself at Kouga and hugged him. "Thanks, but who are you and how do you know my name?" Kouga asked.

The girl took herself out of Kouga arms, and laughed nervously "My name is Alanna, and well I can't answered the other question."

"Damn water, hope it dies!" they heard a voice yelled. Mostly everyone turned and saw a girl around fifteen, who was soaking wet.

Alanna cover her mouth trying to stop laughing, when she finally managed to calm herself she asked "Rachel, what the hell happen to you?"

Rachel who had been twisting her hair, trying to get it dry, looked up and glare. "I fell in a river" she growled. That was to much for Alanna and started laughing. Rachel growled in frustration and shifted her graze, when she saw Sesshomaru she suddenly screamed "Uncle Fluffy!"

---------------

**Yay! I got like 3 or 4 reviews on the first chappie!!! So if it's short, I'll try to updated by Wednesday or Thursday. Please Review!!**

**Thanks all your guys who reviewed!!!!! Ice cream and hot dogs for everyone!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:I NEED A BETA, PEOPLES!!!!! ZOMG! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I feel so loved:)**

**Sesshomaru: Are you going to do the Disclaimer or not?**

**Me: Omg! It's Sessy!! I love you!!!! -tackles Sessy-**

**Kouga: I guess I'll do it, Shrimps does not own InuYasha, if she did -shudders- I don't even want to think about it.**

**Me: Now READ!!!**

**Warning: Language!!!! used of words like, bitch, hell, fuck, etc.**

**----------------------------**

Everyone stared at Rachel is shock, that was until Inuyasha and Alanna started laughing. Sesshomaru shot them both a glare, Inuyasha then shut up. While he is a baka, he has some common sense. Alanna however managed to stop laughing, but was quietly giggling.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru growled. Rachel stared at him in confusion, "Huh? What's going on? Did someone die?" Rachel asked, looking around.

Alanna shook her head, "Sorry 'bout her. She has the attention span of a rock." Rachel turned to looked at Alanna "No I don't" she said and looked back at Sesshomaru "And to answer your question I called you Uncle Fluffy, and why? Because one, that fluffy thing you wear on your shoulder and two cuz I think the name is funny."

"That's his tail." Kouga said (if your wondering why no one else is talking, it cuz they shocked, cuz Alanna fell from the sky and Rachel called Sessy 'Uncle Fluffy')

"What his tail?" Rachel asked. "The fluffy thing on Sesshomaru is his tail, idiot" Alanna said. Rachel gasped, "Really?"

"Yes. I'm surprise you didn't know, I mean since you lo-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR I'LL KILL YOUR ASS TO PINK BUNNY LAND!!" Rachel screamed, cutting off Alanna. Everyone well almost everyone stared at Rachel in wonder how she could be so mad, but still said something so retarded.

"Well what if I don't want too? What you going to do then, bitch?" Alanna said, glaring at Rachel.

"Then like I said, I'll kill your ass" Rachel said.

"What's a bitch?" Rin asked. Everyone looked at Rin, who was peering up at Rachel and Alanna, with sweet curious eyes.

Rachel looked down at her "A female dog." Alanna nodded.

"Rin-chan, Shippo-kun!" Kagome yelled "Go play or something."

"But I don't want too" Shippo whined. "Get moving, NOW!" Inuyasha barked. Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and muttered "Come on Rin-chan, let's go."

Everyone else turned to look at Rachel and Alanna, "Now, let's get down to business." Kagome said.

--------------------

**What you think???? I think it's HORRIBLE!!!!! Sorry, for you guys who hate the chappie, I'll do better next time around! R&R, please!!!**

**Next TIME in Chapter 4:...I'm not telling you, you have to wait till next chappie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: What's up, meh home dawgs?**

**Sessy: Just hurry up with the story.**

**Me: Fine, gosh!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own InuYasha! But if I did Naraku would be mine! Cuz he sooo sexy!!! And Sessy too!!!1**

**---------------------------**

"Are you two working for Naraku?" Inuyasha asked straight away. Alanna slapped her forehead, while Rachel just stare at him.

"You are a idiot." Alanna said, shaking her head. "No I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If we were working for Naraku, do you really think we would fall from the sky!" Rachel yelled at Inuyasha. Alanna started laughing,

"What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"Hmm, oh nothing. I was just thinking of something Rachel did awhile ago." Alanna said, still laughing.

"What did I do?" Rachel asked, deep in thought.

"Oh, remember that thing over at Chandler's house" Alanna said. Rachel stared at her "...Oh! You mean with the soda and the second floor landing?" Rachel asked. Alanna nodded.

"Oh! That was so funny! I mean when the dude suddenly started yelling at us" Rachel said.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked. Rachel and Alanna just shook their heads.

"How did you two get here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well..." Rachel trailed off.

"We sold our souls to the Devil and then burn two pure humans. After that we took the ashes and scatter them into a circle and bound our blood together and did a ancient chant which in turn brought us here." Alanna said.

Silence...

"Do you really think we did that?" Alanna asked.

More Silence

"You freakin' idiots! We would never to that!" Rachel yelled. Suddenly Rachel was pushed against a tree and Sesshomaru had his hand on her throat.

"What did you call this Sesshomaru?" he growled, sort of.

"I **-**gasp- said you -gasp- were -cough- I can't bre-cough- breath!" Rachel yelled, trying to get some air in her lungs. Sesshomaru loosen his grip on Rachel only a little, but enough for her to breath.

"I can you a idiot, but I should have said jackass!" Rachel growled.

"Aww, a lover's quarrel." Alanna said "Don't they make such a cute couple?"

"I would never love this weak human" Sesshomaru said, glaring at Alanna.

"Yeah, and I would never fall in love with the cold-hearted bastard of a demon!" Rachel yelled, "And I'm not weak!"

--------------------------

**Sorry for the long update!!And some reviewers told me that the fluffy thing on Sesshomaru is not his tail, SORRY!!! But can you pretend that it is!!!!! Please!!!!**

**Also I'll try to update sooner!! The next chappie if (I stop being so lazy,) will be out around Saturday or Sunday!**

**NEED OF BETA!!!**

**Shrimps Outz!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: I feel so loved! Thanks for all the reviews!!! This is like my most reviewed story! I love you ALL!!!! **_

_**Any was, one reviewer asked me to get Miorku to asked Alanna to bear his children. Now I wonder why Alanna? Also what do you think of Rachel and Alanna?**_

_**Now time for the chappie 5!!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**(A/N: we have a guest author today! My friend Alanna a.k.a. The Fan Fic Reaper!!)**_

"Yes you are Rachel," Alanna said.

Rachel was still up against the tree with Sesshomaru's hand around her throat. She could barely breath, but nobody wanted to help her. Plus they were all still in shock from Rin's question and the two people falling out of the sky. I don't really know why though. They should all be used to stuff like this by now. On with the story!

"Shut -gasp- UP!" Rachel said.

"Bet you can't make me," Alanna said.

"Well, IF SOMEONE WOULD HELP ME DOWN, I would be able to," Rachel screamed, but she lost her breath. Her lips were turning blue because of loss of oxygen. Alanna knew she would need help finding a way out, so she decided to help Rachel out of her "predicament".

"Put her down Sesshomaru," Alanna sighed.

"I don't take orders from weak humans," Sesshomaru replied.

"I bet I could beat your ass without using my hands," Alanna said, smirking.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked, irritated by the way she looked at him. He let go of Rachel and turned around to face her, "I would like to see you try."

"Beat you!"Alanna screamed at him, "The power of the mind is better than the power of muscle! At least sometimes."

"Yes, Alanna! Use the power of youth! Yosh!" Rachel screamed after she caught her breath.

"You haven't beaten me!" Sesshomaru said calmly, but he couldn't hide the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh yeah? Who just let go of the one they captured? It sure does look like you UNCLE FLUFFY!" InuYasha yelled at him and laughed. Alanna punched him on the head.

"Rachel and I are the only ones that can call him Uncle Fluffy and laugh!" Alanna yelled at him. Suddenly, Miroku grabbed her hand and got to one knee, "Hi Miroku. I didn't see you there," Alanna said nervously.

"You are smart and strong. Would you please bear my children?" Miroku asked.

"...No," Alanna said blandly and slapped him upside the head.

"Aww. Alanna, you shouldn't have done that! Look at him!" Rachel yelled.

"Such a kind person," Miroku said and appeared next to Rachel, "Would you bear my children?"

Rachel ripped her hand out of his, " Not if we were the last people on this earth! If we were the last people on earth, I would kill you and then go do something so stupid and get myself killed. You pervert! Why are you even a monk!? I thought monks weren't suppose to have children! You faker!"

"I think you hurt Miroku more than I did,"Alanna said. Miroku was standing by himself in a gloomy state.

"No I didn't! You hurt him physically and I hurt him mentally. Physically is way worse," Rachel explained, "Rachel Logic RULES!"

"THAT DAMN CROCODILE'S GONNA EAT ME!!" Alanna screamed suddenly.

"What?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"Oh, that was just some random thought that entered my head," Alanna explained. She pointed at Rachel, "Blame her! She made me watch America's Next Top Model! We had nothing to do before we watched this show so we watched that."

Everyone stared at them.

"You mean you actually watch those teen shows?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't she just say that we had nothing to watch?" Rachel asked pointedly.

All of a sudden, Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, "Hey, you know how those people said a bitch was a female dog?" Rin was saying. Alanna and Rachel knew where this was going because this had happened before. They smiled and watched intently, " Well, I was wondering if that meant that your mother was a bitch."

Alanna and Rachel busted out laughing. Sesshomaru glared at them. InuYasha and Kouga started to laugh. Sango hid her face behind her boomerang and Miroku keeled over in a soundless laugh. Kagome looked at Rin with concern.

"Rin, where is Shippo?" she asked.

"Some guy with black hair and red eyes took him away and sent me over here to tell you," Rin replied.

Rachel and Alanna gasped. Partly to catch their breath and partly because it was Naraku. And he was standing on the far side of the clearing.

"Well you got here fast, Naraku. Now prepare to die!" InuYasha yelled as he took the Tessaiga in his hands and charged at Naraku.

"You idiot! Think about what you're going to do before you go and charge in like that!" Rachel and Alanna said simultaneously, "You're just like Naruto!"

Everyone looked at them. Even InuYasha stopped and stared.

"Quit looking at us like that, you retards!" Rachel screamed

_**------------------------------**_

_**Me: YAY! Give it up for ALANNA!!!!! -silence- CLAP YOU MORONS!!! Anyway, Alanna(The Fan Fic Reaper) can Guest type a chapter for you anytime!! So message me, cuz Alanna never check her email! I'll tell her, maybe even whack upside the head! **_

_**The Next chappie should be out...whenever I stop being so lazy! Thanks again ALANNA!!!! Yeah, she was at my house that why it was up so fast, if you guys were wondering. So anywas! Review please!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like the last chappie! Me thanks Alanna! Now on to_ Chapter 6!_**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own!**_

_**------------------------**_

Everyone still stared at Rachel and Alanna.

"I said quit staring at us!" Rachel yelled. "Gosh! Why does no one listen to me?"

"Because your an insane person, and if they did listen to you they would probably die somehow." Alanna said.

"You know what? I' wasn't talking to you. And your going to die the most painful death that has hamsters and rabid cherries in it." Rachel said and walked over to Naraku. Which is quite funny, since Naraku on the other side of the clearing and no one try stop her.

"What are you doing over there?" Kagome asked.

"I'm standing next to Naraku, and you want to know why? 'Cuz he awesome, and I love evil, bloody-thirsty, crazy people or demons. Or in Naraku's case, half-demon." Rachel said, grinning.

**(A/N:_ Big Author Note, I haven't seen all the episodes or read any of the manga. So Naraku's outfit is the same, he doesn't have those weird spiky things. Also Kagura alive, I found out she died. And I don't know if Kikyo died or not, but if she did, she's alive in this story. And Kagome is 18, Rin is 10, basically everyone is 3 years older. Yes, I know that screws up the anime but MY FANFIC!)_**

"Who are you?" Naraku asked, well more like demanded.

"Oh, I'm Rachel, and I think you the freakin' awesome!" Rachel yelled. Naraku grinned, a evil grin.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah. I mean Inuyasha and them have fought against you a thousand times and never once won. And Sesshomaru is the only one that could kill you, but he hasn't yet. Also you're pretty hot." Rachel said.(let's pretend Naraku knows what 'hot' means)

"Well looks like I have a new ally." Naraku said.

"Yup!" Rachel yelled, again.

"What! Your on Naraku's side?! I thought you weren't working for him!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wait, that's means Alanna working for him too!" Every one, besides Rachel and Sesshomaru turned to look at Alanna.

"What! No I'm not. Rachel the one working for Naraku! Besides I could never go against Kouga." Alanna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kouga asked. Alanna looked around nervously. Rachel began laughing.

"You shut up!" Alanna screamed.

"Make me!" Rachel screamed back.

"You retard!" Alanna insulted.

"You emo demon child!" Rachel responded.

"Idiot!" Alanna yelled.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard"

"You Kikyo lover!"

"You Sasuke lover!"

"Go to hell!" Rachel screamed.

"With pleasure! Anything to get away from you!" Alanna yelled, flicking Rachel off.

"You damn wolf-lover!" Rachel screamed.

"You dog-lover!" Alanna yelled.

"Dogs are awesome! Way better then some wolfs" Rachel said calmly, enjoying Alanna's pissed off state.

"Wolfs can totally kick dogs asses!" Alanna yelled. All the guys had no idea why they were talking about Wolfs and Dogs, but Kagome and Sango understood.

"Why are you talking about wolfs and dogs?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh..." Rachel trailed off.

"Hey, shouldn't you be trying to get Shippo back?" Alanna asked.

"Naraku, where is Shippo!?" Inuyasha yelled, finally realizing that Shippo was gone and Naraku had him.

"You want him back?" Naraku said, fully knowing the answer.

"Of course, you evil bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you can answer this riddle, I'll give the little fox back to you." Naraku said.

"What's the damn riddle!?" Inuyasha yelled/asked.

"_Only one colour,, but not one size,_

_Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies,_

_Present in sun, but not in rain,_

_Doing no harm, and feeling no pain." _Naraku said and backed into the trees.

"When you think you found the answer, meet me at Mt. Zenkau." Naraku said, then disappered from view.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's a riddle, you have to find the answer!" Alanna yelled.

_**--------------------**_

_**LOL! If you think you know the answer, tell me in the review! I have a beta!! Its x I Love Kyo x, but she didn't beta this chappie. 'Cuz I wanted to update as soon as possible. But she will beta the next chappie!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**YOSH! Me got lots of review! I love all my reviewers!! **_

_**Now to clear something up, the reason some of the Inu gang aren't talking 'cuz it's really hard making sure that all the characters talk. Hopefully it will be better this chappie!**_

_**Disclaimer: How I wish I own InuYasha, but sadly I don't... -sobs- Nor do I own these songs, they belong to Evanescence! **_

_**Warning: Sorry for any OOC, which they would probably be a lot of.**_

_**Claimer: This plot and any funny/random/insane lines.**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

"How are we supposed to find the answer?" Inuyasha growled.

"You think, dumb ass." Kouga said. Sesshomaru and Alanna smirked, while Kagome, Rachel, Miroku and Sango try to kept down their laughter.

"Shut up, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Will both of you shut up! We need to find the answer to and get Shippo back!" Sango yelled, which surprise some of them, since Sango barely said anything.

"Yeah, what Sango said!" Rachel yelled. Everyone just glared at her. Rachel whimpered and hided behind Miroku.

"Well, now we have to find the answer to this riddle!" Kagome said.

"Miko, why should this Sesshomaru stay and help you and my annoying half-breed of a brother?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome knew he would stay and help, he just wanted to get Inuyasha pissed off. Which was working quite well.

"Father, we have to help Rin's friend! Please, father please!" Rin pleaded (Sessy said Rin could call him father, if you forgot. In the 2 chappie) Sesshomaru looked down at her "Of course we'll help, Rin."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said. Rachel was still hiding behind him and all you could see was the upper part of her face. Sesshomaru just nodded his head.

-One very uneventful week later- (_like really uneventful)_

"We are never going to find the answer!" Kagome yelled. For the past week they had thought up of everything, but still haven't found the answer. Kouga had gone to his pack (something like that) to see if one of them knew the answer but unfortunately no one knew the answer and had returned back to them, Inuyasha and them went of to Kaede but even she didn't know the answer.

"Have hope Lady Kagome, we will find the answer to the riddle" Miroku said.

"I feel like singing." Rachel said. Everyone stared at her oddly expect for Alanna.

"You know what? I feel like singing too." Alanna agreed. Rachel jumped up and clapped her hands.

"What should we sing?" Rachel asked. Alanna grained a thoughtful look at her face.

"How about Imaginary?" Alanna suggested.

"Yosh! I love the song! Let's sing it!" Rachel yelled. Rachel and Alanna began singing.

_**(the lyrics may not be right, just bear with me!)**_

_I linger in the doorway,_

_of alarm clock screaming,_

_monsters calling my name._

_Let me stay._

_Where the wind will whisper to me,_

_where the raindrops,_

_as they're falling tell a story ._

Everyone was shocked to see how good they sang. Kouga and Sesshomaru couldn't kept their eyes off Alanna and Rachel as they sang Kagome noticed this and started to wonder. (oh, Kagome is a pervert. Snap)

_In my field of paper flowers,_

_and candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me._

Kagome leaned over to Sesshomaru and whispered "Pretty good aren't they?" Sesshomaru just nodded, closing his eyes in the bliss of Rachel's and Alanna's voices.

_Don't say I'm out of touch,_

_with this rampant chaos- your reality._

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge._

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape._

Kagome moved over to Kouga and asked "So, Kouga what do you think?".

_In my field of paper flowers,_

_and candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,_

_cannot cease for the fear of silent nights._

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming._

_The goddess of Imaginary light._

_In my field of paper flowers,_

_and candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me._

"Alanna has the voice of a goddess and the body of one too." Kouga said, smirking.

**-Slap- (or whatever the sound of someone getting slapped is)**

"Kouga that was so PERVERTED. But thank you." Alanna had heard what Kouga had said about her and slapped him, and now she was hugging him.

"But still!" Alanna slapped him again.

"Wait, skies aren't purple." Inuyasha said, scratching his head.

"Your right, the sky isn't purple the ground is." Alanna said sarcastically. Sesshomaru and Kouga smirked, while the rest of the group laugh their ass off.

"I KNOW!" Rachel suddenly screamed. Everybody turn to stare at Rachel, well not Sesshomaru because he's a proud arrogant demon.(grr)

"You know what?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome should go to her time and asked her grandfather and mom if they know the answer to the riddle!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Your right Rachel, I'll go straight there now!" Kagome said agreeing to Rachel's idea. Kagome started to pack up her stuff.

"Rachel that was actually a good idea." Alanna said. Rachel turned to glare at her, "Are you saying most of my ideas aren't good? Hmm?"

"Yes." Alanna said, "In fact I would probably been dead if I listened to all your ideas."

"You know what? You suck." Rachel said, sticking out her tongue. And of course Alanna had to replied to that, which cause Rachel and Alanna to start yelling insults at each other.

"Sango can I borrow Kirara for awhile?" Kagome asked, while Alanna and Rachel were yelling at each other and threating to kill each other.

"Sure, but come back soon." Sango answered. Kagome nodded and hop on to Kirara.

"See you guys in a day or two!" Kagome yelled.

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**Yay! End of Chappie 7! Hope you guys like it! I surprised I haven't gotten a flame on this story yet, I thought I would have gotten at least 1, not that I want one.**_

_**R and R!!!!!**_

_**Shrimps leaves!!**_

_**P.S. I didn't send this chappie to my Beta, so sorry for any mistakes! Oh and if someone can tell me all of Naraku's recantations(sp?) and their powers, I WILL LUV YOU SO MUCH!**_


	8. AN: Sorry

A/N: Shrimps can't get on her laptop right now. She had it taken away. She should be able to update later though. Thanks you all for waiting. I know she types so slow. Oh well! Just wanted to let you know.


	9. Chapter 8

_**When was the last time I had updated? What, like five years ago? I know... I'm horrible... I'm sorry...**_

_**Disclaimer: Me know own, damn it!!**_

--

"So, what do we do now?" Rachel asked. It had only been two hours since Kagome had left.

"Try not to die." Alanna answered, having her eyes closed she didn't see Rachel flicking her off.

"Just because you said that, I'm going to go jump off a cliff." Rachel said.

"Don't get your shirt dirty." Alanna commented, not even opening her eyes. Rachel and Alanna had gotten new outfits, since their old clothes weren't suitable. Rachel 's outfit was just like Kikyo's expect that her pants were black instant of red and weren't as baggy. Alanna had a outfit like Inuyasha but hers were black and red. Alanna's top was black, her undershirt red and her pants black too.

"Hey, what are we going to eat tonight? Kagome had the food and is like the only one who can cook!" Rachel yelled, just now realizing the dinner 'problem'.

"Lord Sesshomaru can cook, can't you?" said Miroku, looking over at Sesshomaru. Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Can you cooked?" Alanna asked.

"Of course this Sesshomaru knows how to cook" Sesshomaru said (no duh!). Rachel launched herself into Sesshomaru's arm (**a/n: I forgot if I let Sessy have to 2 arms or not, so he stuck with 1!)**

"I love you so much, right now!! Your my freakin' hero, I love you!" Rachel tried to yelled, since she bury herself in Sesshomaru chest/fluffy thing her voice was muffled. Sesshomaru eyes went wide when he heard what Rachel said. Alanna, Miroku, and Sango started giggling.

"Why are you guys giggling?" Inuyasha asked in a low tone.

"Because Rachel said she loves Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru has done nothing to get her out of his arm" Alanna answered, just as low as Inuyasha. Which was quite true.

"Ah." Inuyasha said, nodded as if he understood. Well maybe he did understand...right.

"TIME FOR FOOD NOW!" Rachel screamed and she moved away from Sesshomaru and jumped up.

"YES, MY DEAR SISTER TIME FOR FOOD!" Alanna screamed also. Kouga looked at Alanna oddly,

'_She was so serious like two seconds ago, and now she jumping up and down like a three year old.'_ He thought.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT?" Rachel asked while still screaming. Alanna stopped jumping and stared at Rachel, the two held the glaze for a long time. Everyone watched in silence, the two had never creased to surprise them. The two girls were some of the oddest people they had ever met.

Alanna, the serious, down to earth, Rachel's fake oldest sister. Her soul mate (inside joke). She could calm Rachel down in a heartbeat, while she wasn't as hyper or insane as Rachel, she did have her moments. Sarcastic, evil in a nice way, and protective.

Rachel, insane, random, a smile always on her face. Rachel was the one that could make anyone laugh, and never seemed to get sad. Lazy, violence, and retard. And pervy.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Alanna screamed back. Suddenly Rachel got the "OMG" face. Like she had an plan...

"I HAVE A PLAN! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS? THERE IS NO PLAN!" Rachel yelled in an Russian accent, which is pretty cool since she's from Georgia, but she was born in Germany...

Alanna started laughing, it was an inside joke between her and Rachel.

"You guys are weird" Inuyasha said, staring at them.

"Thank you" Rachel said, this time in a England accent, and bowed as Alanna did.

"... Ok, I don't even want to know" Sango said.

Rachel and Alanna high fived each other and laughed.

_**Ok...**_

_**End of Chapter 8**_

_**Chapter 9 coming out next year!**_

_**Kidding... Maybe...**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Well so, I thought I already had part of Chapter Nine typed up. But I didn't so yea....**_

_**Disclaimer: I am failure. I no own InuYasha.**_

_**-~[-]**_

It had been five days. Five days of yelling, ranting, violence and insanity. Why was those five days full of that?

"_I GOT ANOTHER PLAN!" Rachel screamed, the whole group groaned. Even Rin. They had just awoken and they didn't need the screaming from Rachel._

"_WHY DON'T WE GO AHEAD TO MOUNT. ZENKAU AND THEN WE JUST LIKE BEAT UP NARAKU TILL HE GIVES BACK SHIPPO?" Rachel looked at them with joy at her new idea._

"_That's...Actually a decent plan Rae..." Alanna said slowly._

So here they were. Walking to Mount. Zenkau, hopefully.

"Does anyone know where it is?" Alanna asked out loud. They had been wandering around for the past five days and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Your mom" Rachel muttered, a few feet ahead of her. Alanna rolled her eyes. No one bothered to answer her question. Because well...No one knew where they were going.

"I suggest we like, get a map then" Alanna said. Silence. Again.

"Is anyone going to talk back?" She snapped, glaring at the group.

"I lost the game guys" Rachel said out loud.

{_**89} **_

_**So yea. I know it's reeeeeaaaaaally short, but atleast I updated. It took me like, five minutes to type that. I'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff.**_

_**And if you don't know what the Game is basically the point of the Game is to not realize you are playing the Game. If you do, your lost must be said outloud. Also, you are always playing the Game. So yea, everyone just lost the Game.**_

_**WOOOOOO!**_

_**Shrimps of Mass Destruction.**_

_**Don't ya just love me?**_


End file.
